


Training with Bernie

by HiGuysHey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorothea is a helpful person, F/M, Female Gaze, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, He too big, Ignatz is a cinnamon roll, It's ok Dorothea gave them contraceptives, Kissing, Lube, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Lolis here, Oh she gonna die, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Realism was attempted, She wants that P suppport if you know what I mean, Some Humor, Too big for smash?, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, but in a good way, everyone is legal, if you're looking for a good time, mild body horror, so soft, when your finger is the length and girth of a normal penis @Raphael, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiGuysHey/pseuds/HiGuysHey
Summary: Bernadetta wants to take her relationship with Raphael a step further, but there's a big problem. His monster dick.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. A Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a sexy-times fic with an established couple, written by an established couple. We warned you in the tags. Since this is largely a story about a first time between a very timid character and a character with... intimidating proportions... the positions aren't going to be super creative. Sorry there's no danger, like spit for lube, but we came prepared.

Bernadetta paced in front of Raphael’s room, frantically pulling at her long hair. “Worthless, unmarriageable, idiot- just ask him! You’re such a coward, Bernie.” She and Raphael had been dating for almost five months now and he had been nothing but gentle and kind. Surely something like this was natural. Dorothea told her Raph would probably love to accommodate her. He even had good merchant connections so her father would approve of him as a husband. Bernie just needed a little exposure to get used to the idea of taking their relationship further. It was just the same as getting over every other intimidating aspect of people. She was shy, but Raphael was great at helping her become more comfortable with communicating her needs. It was the least she could do to use the skills he taught her. Determined, she hit her palm with her fist and planted her feet squarely in front of the door.

Raphael opened the door as she lifted her hand to knock. With a terrified squeak, Bernie stumbled back and fell on her rear. “Bernie?” Raphael knelt next to her in concern. His meaty hands fluttered around her, unsure if he should help or not. Bernie cowered in embarrassment, before she remembered her resolve. “Um, Raph, I’ve been thinking about how you’re always nice to me and you’re really patient dealing with… this,” she gestured to herself self-deprecatingly. Raphael’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not sure I follow where you’re going with this, but it’s not hard to be patient with you.” Bernie nodded her thanks. “The point is, I think we have a great relationship, and I feel like we should be more comfortable around each other. So, I want to see you with your pants off.” Her eyes darted to Raphael’s face nervously. He didn’t seem upset, just confused. He shrugged and helped her up. “Sure, come on into my dorm.”

Success! Bernie fist-pumped after his back was turned. Communication wins again. The nerves resurged after a brief moment of happiness. When she actually looked back at Raphael, his trousers were off and he was in the process of stepping out of his boxers. Her eyes widened as she traced down the burly shoulders, lean torso and the well-defined v to- a monstrosity. Bernie felt like she was on the edge of blacking out.

“‘-He’s got a sword! Sword!’ And she ran out of the room, screaming. I don’t even use a sword.” Raphael paced the room tugging at his messy blond hair.  
Ignatz blinked. “What are you doing in my room, Raphael? Did I invite you in earlier?”  
Raphael was lost in the murky backwaters of his mind. “She just asked to see me with my pants off… I thought she just wanted to see my leg muscles.”  
Ignatz choked on his own saliva. “I’m sorry- was Bernadetta asking for sex? Your girlfriend of five months, Bernadetta? The squeaky one?”  
Raphael paused in his pacing. “You know, that could make sense. But I don’t get the sword thing.”  
Ignatz blushed deeply. “Raphael, please don’t make me ask you how big you are.”

“Six foot seven, but I think I’m still growing.”

“No, I meant your- she wanted to see your penis. ”

“Oh.”

“Raphael?”

“Yes?”

“Please get out of my room. Actually, I think I’ll leave.” Ignatz ran out of his dorm in no particular direction.

Practically humming with frenetic energy, Bernadetta knocked on Dorothea’s door, rapping on it in quick succession. “Coming!” Dorothea opened her door to see her friend’s frazzled appearance. Her hair clip was clinging to the ends of her tangled hair and her hood strings dangled unevenly on her school uniform. She must have been in a rush to escape curfew. Dorothea thought she was going over to Raphael’s dorm to take a quick look, but whatever went through Bernie’s head at any given time was always a bit unpredictable.

“So how did it go?” She flashed a conspiratorial grin, leaning against the doorframe.  
Bernie’s eyes darted around her. “Can I come in?” Dorothea backed out of the doorway and gestured Bernie inside. “Sure.” Bernadetta sprinted into the room and started pacing.

“He’s so big!” She flung her arms above her head, spinning to face Dorothea. She had an intense glare that made it clear she blamed Dorothea. Dorothea tried to suppress a smile. “Congratulations?” She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.

“No, like too big, I don’t think I could even fit it in me.” Bernie yanked at the ends of her hair as her eyes widened in horror at the prospect. Bernie often exaggerated, but this time seemed different. Dorothea went into professional mode. “Wait, how big are we talking?”  
Bernie dragged her hands down her cheeks, slapping at them a bit. “I don’t know, it looked about, seven, eight, maybe nine inches?” She glanced at Dorothea to confirm this was, indeed, too big. Dorothea’s eyes went wide. “Bernie you sweet, precious fool, why are you talking to me and not riding that stud?”  
Bernie matched her incredulous look. “Are you kidding me? It was like a third leg! I’d be impaled if I got on there, I don’t want my first time to be my last time.” Dorothea lapsed in her professionalism briefly and snickered, “I still fail to see the problem.” She relented at Bernie’s unamused face.

“Ok, so I have some things you can do if you want to be able to take him safely.”  
“Yes, please!” Dorothea opened her closet door and revealed some clearly labeled transparent boxes. Among the boxes were contraceptives, complicated looking sex toys, and dildos. Bernie almost cried with relief, as Dorothea provided her with a pamphlet and a vial of oil lube. A diagram of the female anatomy fluttered off the shelf to the ground, opening to the erogenous zone section. “At the very worst, you can always try a strap-on. Page five.”

Bernadetta tracked down Raphael on his way from the training area to the dining hall.

“Raph, I wanted to talk to you about-”

“Bernie, were you scared by my muscles earlier when I took off-” He stopped when he noticed tears welling in her eyes.Bernie shook her head. “No talking, just walking. My room, please.” Once the door to Bernie’s room was closed she exploded into a string of incoherent high pitched rantings. Raph raised his hands placatingly. “Wait, hold on. Slow down, Bernie.”

She breathed deeply and started again. “I’m sorry for freaking out earlier. I wanted to see your penis but I got scared by how big it was- so I freaked out and went to talk to Dorothea, and she told me that I’m really lucky and about something called ‘fingering’ that we should try to get me ready for having sex with you, because I really want to do that because I… love you, I guess.”

Raphael blinked, trying to process everything. “Oh. That’s good, then.”

“Yeah.”

“Now what?”

“Well,” Bernadetta shifted in her chair, “Dorothea told me how to prepare. Would you like to help me?” She blushed, sitting on the end of her bed. “Is it like training?” Raphael understood this concept. “Kinda. Come kiss me,” she giggled, scooting further towards the center of the bed.  
Raphael stood next to the bed and touched his lips to her forehead. She affectionately nuzzled into his face. He kept mouthing light kisses over her eyelids, cheeks, lips, and nose. Once he licked at her collarbone, she moaned softly and slipped her hand up her dress. Her hand brushed against her labial folds, causing her moan softly into his neck. She laid herself down, tugging at his collar to join her. With the other hand, she slipped her underwear down around her ankles and shyly spread her thighs a little to give herself more range to work in. Raphael’s hands slowly drifted over her clothes and played with the hem of her dress. “Can I?” He asked gently, with muted excitement in his eyes. Bernie rocked onto her knees, and Raphael got behind her, carefully slipping the dress off and tossing it in the corner of the room. He returned his hands to her now naked body, grazing her ribcage as she gave a shuddering sigh. Bernie’s head flopped back in pleasure against Raphael’s chest, accidentally causing the tenuous equilibrium between the position of the buttons and the tension in the fabric to shift, popping the buttons off his shirt. The fabric wilted against Raphael’s abs, exposing his torso. She leaned into his warmth and could almost distinguish the contours of his absurdly well developed muscles against her back. He felt solid, real. Now excited, she resumed teasing herself with her fingers and brushed against her clitoris. Shivers of pleasure ran down her body and Raphael’s hands came to her breasts.

“Want me to?” he whispered against her neck, nuzzling behind her ear. She nodded vigorously with a small “please” and he delicately cupped her small breasts, one in each hand. Breath hitching, she reveled in the fact he could be so gentle. She finally plunged her finger into her wet heat as Raphael gave her a firm but delicate squeeze. Stifling moans, she curled into his chest as she probed her finger into herself. In a brief moment of clarity from the haze that enveloped her mind, Bernie remembered Dorthea’s instruction on what spots she should focus on and crooked her fingers toward where the g-spot should be. Oh. A tiny orgasm rippled through her. She could feel Raphael tensing behind her, his hands twitching involuntarily around her breasts. As soon as she reached for his chin, he kissed her without hesitation. His lips were insistent, unrestrained, and he squeezed her breasts almost to the point of pain. “Do you like it, too, Raph?” Bernie gasped as another orgasm threatened to roll through her.

“Yeah. I was wondering if I could do something with my mouth, though.” Raphael pointedly rubbed his rough thumb along her sharp hipbone as buried his face in her neck.

“Mmhmm. That sounds good. Yes, please.” Bernie was able to gasp. Raphael placed Bernie over his shoulder and re-oriented both of them to where he was in between her legs and she was in the middle of the bed with a pillow under her narrow hips. There was a pause and Raphael looked intensely at Bernie “Are you sure? Just tell me when you need me to stop. I won’t get mad.” She nodded gratefully, “Ok. I’m sure.”  
Raphael’s eyes warmed at her determination and slipped off her underwear entirely, wrapping his enormous hands around her thighs. Bernie could only see the top of his golden hair as he leaned down to lick at her clitoris. A wave of pleasure washed over her and she instinctively grabbed onto his hair. “More, more.” Raphael obliged, exploring the labial folds and dipping his tongue into her. Bernadetta keened, involuntarily bucking her hips up to meet his mouth. It was so good. Bernie had no idea what he was doing, but she wanted him to never stop. Reaching up to fondle her breasts, he tried nipping at her clitoris. This time she really did orgasm, hard. A choked sob escaped her lips as she clawed at the sheets and her toes curled in almost exquisite pain. Raph looked up at her in worry. “Bernie?” It was too much, too bright. Bernadetta threw her small arm over her eyes. It made it easier for her to ask. “U-um, I’m not sure, but I think I want one of your fingers, too.”

“Ok. If you’re really ok. I have big fingers, but you’re probably wet enough for one of them.” Raphael kissed her thigh reassuringly, and Bernie dropped her arm so she could refocus on him. He pressed his finger into her vagina, and it slipped in after some resistance. It hurt, but it also felt pretty good. He wiggled his finger in her hesitantly. Her back arched, and she babbled strings of curse words in pleasure. “More, damnit.” He went harder. Bernie hissed in pain as she felt a ring of muscle break. Terrified, she sat up and scrambled backward; there was a little blood on Raphael’s finger and the sheets. Raph quietly stared in horror at his finger. “I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to hurt you. You’re bleeding.” Initially, Bernie was sure she was going to die, but after a quick cataloguing of what happened, she relaxed. “It’s ok, Raph, I think it’s supposed to do that the first time.” She presented him with a handkerchief. Raphael was a little wary, but took the handkerchief. His shoulders slumped, as he contemplated his failure. “Is it okay if we just cuddle for a little while to make sure you’re not actually hurt?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Bernie acquiesced, cuddling into her gigantic boyfriend’s arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek again as both of them tried to steady their breaths.


	2. Bernie is on Top of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie's body is ready. Is Raphael's?

After two more days of “training,” Bernie finally felt ready for Raphael to use his cock on her. By her estimations, she had half an hour left before Raphael finished his after-practice bath. It was leg day for him, so she had a perfect excuse to get him to remove his pants. She fidgeted with the hem of the night shift she borrowed from Dorothea, a light purple collection of tulle and silk. Hopefully it didn’t look too big on her in the chest area, but it wasn’t going to stay on for long either way. She tried waiting in different positions, evaluating the balance between sexy and casual. In the middle of her attempt to drape her arms over the back of her dorm-issued futon, she heard Raphael’s heavy steps. In a last minute attempt to look normal, she spread her legs apart as far as they would go. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She heard a heavy-handed knock on the door and leapt directly from the futon to the edge of the bed.

“It’s open,” she warbled nervously. The door opened to reveal a still dripping Raphael, his barely contained chest showing through his wet shirt. As quietly as possible, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Bernadetta leapt off the bed and started tugging at his clothes. His eyes glimmered with humor, "Whoa, easy there, let's make sure we warm you up properly before we get started." He leaned in and folded his huge arms around her. Her heart sped dangerously as he kissed her lips and walked her backwards toward the bed. When she nipped at his lip, he lifted her night shift off her shoulders. “Pity, that’s a real pretty dress, but I want to see all of you.” Humming noncommittally, Bernie pushed him down onto the bed, fearless for once. Raphael chuckled and lifted her on top of him with one hand, tracing her nipple with the other hand. “You were certainly prepared,” he observed, looking at her lack of underwear and the lube on the bedside table. On a mission, Bernie wrested his trousers off and paused to take in the sight of the once formidable challenge in front of her. She forgot it was so big.  
Raphael cupped her face in his hand, stroking it with his rough thumb. “Remember, we can take it as slow as you need, Bernie. I don’t want you getting hurt because we weren’t patient enough.” Bernie whimpered, “But I’m ready now. We’ve been training for two days already.” To prove it, she kissed the tip of his penis, watching how his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure. It was a wonderful angle to watch him from. Raph was an appealing mix of pure and powerful. His skin was soft with thick golden hair on his chest and arms, and his nipples perked up at her ministrations. He was rock solid, but so responsive. His strong chin tilted up to reveal his vulnerable throat. Everytime she did something he liked, his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed back his moans. After a particularly salient lick, Raph bit into his own hand to muffle his cry of pleasure.

She stretched her mouth wide, jaw popping to try to fit the tip of him into her mouth. He stopped her with his hand. ”Not yet- we need to take care of you first, if you want today to be the day. I don’t know how long I will be able to last if you keep doing stuff like that to me. You’re so good at this, Bernie.”  
Bernie pouted and preened in equal measure. “Should I get in the position, just like last time?” She asked innocently, crawling back onto his torso and sitting just above his pelvis. Raphael coughed in surprise. “Are you sure you want to prep with that one? It might be safer for you on your back.” He cleared his throat, trying to hide how much the idea turned him on. Bernadetta went in for the kill. “But then you can’t reach as deep in me.”  
“Fuck, Bernie,” he swore. Of all of the positions, Raph was the least sure about cavalier style. He didn’t want to go too deep and injure her, but Bernie swore it felt the best. There was also the added bonus of getting to see exactly how all of her looked when he put his fingers in her. It was transfixing, somehow. He was weak. “Goddess forgive me.” He put the lube on his first finger and noticed Bernadetta drooling slightly. He looked up at her again for confirmation and she grabbed his lubed up finger, pulling it toward her. Maybe she really was ready.

She was not ready. Two fingers were too much. But wait- Raphael’s two fingers were wider than his actual member. Bernie winced as she eased herself off of the halfway point that she got stuck at. “I’m ok- you can put it in me now.” Raphael looked incredulous.  
“I really don’t want to hurt you, Bernie. It’s ok to listen to your body when it tells you to stop.” He didn’t understand. Bernie nodded and kissed him deeply, waiting for him to relax. When he least expected it, she slid onto his cock, waiting for herself to stretch enough to let him in all the way. Raph panicked, but was too afraid to move her. “Bernie! Are you ok?”

The stretch was therapeutic, in a way. Bernie felt powerful. She lifted herself up and down his erection, ratcheting down two inches each time until she maxed out at six inches. She felt like a seasoned mountain climber. Overwhelmed, Raphael threw his head back and clenched the sheets in his hands with silent tears streaming down his face. Although initially concerned, Bernie knew that Raphael was curling up the way he always did when he was feeling close to ejaculation. Her legs were getting sore from holding up most of her weight, but it felt too good for her to care now. She felt like a limiter was lifted as she worked her legs even faster to match the jagged breaths Raph gasped out. Unable to restrain himself any more, Raph grabbed her hips and pumped her up and down his cock even faster as he came with a strangled cry. Bernie orgasmed as he rammed her for the last time, feeling him pulse inside her. Shuddering, she slid off of his cock and onto his chest. Raphael held her to his rapidly beating heart as tightly as he could without hurting her. Bernie languidly draped an arm over his chest and started tracing designs into his skin. She felt him tilt her jaw up and kiss her fervently. They both laid back and stared at nothing in particular for a while, until Raph broke the silence.

“Wow, that felt so much better than my hands!”

Bernie chuckled at the understatement. “Yeah, I don’t think I’m that scared of being impaled by you anymore.”


End file.
